Keep My Heart Alive
by bluehazegrl
Summary: Chakotay is in love with Janeway, but they cannot have a relationship on board--but what happens when they are transported back to earth by a force from the future and suddenly the previous boundaries do not exist anymore


**New fic**

**Don't think this one will be too long, but who knows**

**Disclaimer: I will do this once and only once, this applies to every chapter in this entire story**

**Any character, object, location that you recognize belongs to Paramount and the screen writers- I do not own any of these things. **

**duh

* * *

**

Chakotay is in love with Janeway, but they cannot have a relationship on board- but what happens when they are transported back to earth by a force from the future and suddenly the previous boundaries do not exist anymore

* * *

_My heart cries out for the one I lost, I cannot go on this way_

* * *

"Computer, dim the lights"

Kathryn Janeway perched on the edge of her bed, exhausted but still unable to sleep. She had not yet changed out of her uniform and was stiff from another long day.

"Computer, what time is it?"

"The time is 02:00," the computer's monotone voice responded.

Kathryn put her head in her hands and sighed. How much longer could she stay like this? The nightmares, the visions, they just kept coming. How long would they plague her?

A beep sounded throughout her quarters.

Kathryn made her way to her door to welcome her guest.

"Chokotay," she said, smiling. "How nice to see you. Um- isn't it a bit early?"

Chokotay smiled and nodded. Kathryn however was disturbed; there was a look in his eyes that meant trouble. "Sorry," he said ruefully. He looked at her attire and after a moment said, "Well I would apologize for waking you, but it seems as if you weren't asleep." He frowned. "Are you resting enough?"

Kathryn looked up at him; she was exasperated but still felt she owed him the truth. "Well, sort of," she began. "It's not like I'm not trying to sleep," she stated.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Chokotay asked her, concern etched in his face.

"No," Kathryn lied, trying to keep her voice light.

Chakotay, however was not fooled. "Kathryn, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "It's something I need to work out on my own."

Chakotay raised one eyebrow in question. "Did something happen?"

"No," Kathryn mumbled.

Chakotay tried to think back. His captain was always tired, but lately she had been more exhausted and weary looking than usual. She had dark circles under her eyes that were uncharacteristic of her and she seemed a bit paler than normal. Chakotay tried to pin point the time when these symptoms began.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Did you get a letter in the last data stream?" Kathryn looked down at this inquiry and Chakotay knew he had found the cause of his captain's weariness. "Kathryn, please tell me what's troubling you," he pleaded.

Kathryn's thoughts softened at the note in Chakotay's voice as he pleaded with her. She looked up at him. Chakotay was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Kathryn!" he exclaimed, alarmed. "What's the matter?"

A lone tear trickled down Kathryn's face. She turned away so that he would not be able to see her loosing the battle with her emotions.

Chakotay snaked an arm around her shoulder and led her to the couch in her quarters. She sank down gratefully. Chakotay sat next to her and pulled her close to him, rocking her back and forth as silent tears began to fall from her eyes. After a few minutes of sitting quietly crying, Kathryn abruptly straightened up and stood. She reached over to pick up a padd of the table. Soundlessly she handed it to Chakotay, a haunted look on her face.

"Read it," she whispered, before sinking back down onto the couch. She leaned against him, tears beginning again as he began to read. He again snaked his arm around her protectively and she closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time since she had entered the Delta quadrant.

* * *

Hmmmm- what's on the padd that made janeway sad? Hmmmm y'all just have to wait until the next chapter to find out -D

Please review


End file.
